


Bells Will Chime

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Background characters - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, M/M, Omega Alfred is adorable, Omegaverse, Victorian England, omega alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Alfred is an Omega trapped in an arranged marriage with an Alpha he doesn't even know. He is almost terrified and it only makes him hate his existence as an Omega more. But what happens when he actually does meet his betrothed?





	Bells Will Chime

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, Omegaverse! I've been wanting to write a fic for this universe for quite a long time. I wrote this fic back in March but i only just now decided to finally finish it becuase i sort of forgot about it, completely on accident. Once Emerald Rose became a thing, this fic kind of fell behind on my priority list. Finally posting it tho! Hope you all enjoy^^

Why was luck so generous to everyone but him? Left and right his luck always failed to compare to others.

 

The day he found out he was an Omega was not a pleasant one. It was the day he had his first heat and, that was not an enjoyable experience for anyone. He had been only twelve and had grown up thinking he was an Alpha. How could he not? He loved to play outside and climb trees, got into all kinds of fights with other kids his age, and even won most of them. Even his parents thought so. So how did he end up as an Omega?

Back then, he had no idea what was happening. At one point he was fine, and then the other his whole body was burning. He was suddenly crushed with the demanding need for something inside of him. He had collapsed in the foyer and started to moan whenever anyone who wasn't another Omega came in the room. Minutes later he was rushed to his room with extra blankets and pillows.

Afterward, Alfred was not allowed to get in fights with anyone anymore. His parents didn't let him out of the house after dark either. All of the sudden his mother kept him inside more, teaching him things Omegas benefited from learning. He could get the hang of sewing and knitting well enough. To him, cooking was a little boring but he managed. He liked baking with his mom though, although it ruined the mood sometimes when he remembered he was only doing this now because he was a Omega.

By the age of sixteen, he had adapted to his new life sake. He sort of enjoyed making a nest every six months when his heat would hit. He kind of liked cuddling up in the closet, surrounded by fluffy blankets and pillows and toys. It, unfortunately, meant he would be stuck in a small confined space, so loaded with hormones and need that he'd let himself be fucked by anything that came within five feet of him. Despite Alfred's optimistic attitude, he couldn't find himself ever looking forward to his heats.

Regardless, he still hated being an Omega. Nowdays, he was expected to always rely on an Alpha. His father very reluctantly let him go find work, and even then, it was small work. He was an assistant for a well-known seamstress. He was expected to quit once he married.

He didn't like the idea of letting someone else be in charge of his life, his future. Most Alphas he met were arrogant and selfish. They all seemed to think Omegas were simple trophies. It scared him sometimes. During school, some of them would put down or refuse to work with Omegas. Alfred lost a lot of friends because he rebelliously didn't listen to them.

Alfred didn't let such things make him disconsolate for long. Even if he didn't like the way his future looked, he still found himself enjoying life. Even if he got insulted or chastised by others, he'd still be his normal self the next day. His parents often brought that up during dinner parties and chatter with friends. His optimistic and friendly attitude was a very favored trait for omegas. 

 

Now it had reached the last straw.

 

He was going to be in an arranged marriage. To an Alpha that he barely even knew. Alfred was only seventeen, and he was about to be forced to settle down and have children. He didn't give a damn about "social hierarchy" and "bettering the family name". As far as he knew, they didn't toss people into marrying one another in America, so why here? 

What if he didn't like the Alpha? What if they were just like the other Alphas he hated? What if they didn't like Alfred? What if he was just as arrogant and egotistical as he feared? 

His parents had tried hard to make him feel better about it. They had sat him down in the living room to tell him the news. They had implored him to understand that his father's company needed this in order to raise pay funds and increase popularity. They guaranteed that the Kirkland family was nice and that Alfred was going to be in good hands. 

And of course, the fact that Alfred really could step out of it if he really didn't want to get married. Forced arranged marriages weren't a thing anymore. The thing was that their parents wanted them to get married and didn't give a hoot about the initial feelings, only about what it meant for them and their greedy occupations. Perhaps that was dramatic, but in the end, it was how Alfred felt.

It didn't help much though. He was still scared out of his mind. He hid in his room for a whole week and didn't come to work. It was a wonder the seamstress didn't fire him for that. In fact, the old lady seemed to understand and let him off easy. 

He was grateful for that really. He had come into work that day anticipating that he'd be facing the same scary old lady that chastised customers for being so negligent of their clothing. He had the least thought that his pay would get docked significantly that week. Not that it really was that much, to begin with. It was law that Omegas worked fewer hours than everyone else and with lower pay. Instead, he was just told to take it easy that day. 

 

___________________________

 

It was less than a year until he was supposed to meet him now. Arthur Kirkland was his name. He heard lots of chatter about him amongst the maids and servants. Apparently he was a very gregarious gentleman who treated others with respect. One particular maid thought he was positivity gorgeous. 

It made him a little hopeful with all the good feedback he would get about it. It calmed his nerves a little that he might not be marrying a total ass. He was still convinced that he'd cut back on Alfred's freedoms and make his life a lot less enjoyable. He didn't want to marry. He wanted to keep working his job and enjoy being young. Why wasn't there a way out of this?

"Arthur is a good man. We have met several times when I visit the shopping district." Kiku explained, closing his book. His tutor had asked they hold that session outside today. Alfred had complied, knowing his Asian mentor enjoyed being outside in the gardens. He had to admit his father employed good gardeners to tend to the lawns. 

"That's what everybody's says though. I feel like everyone's just repeating now." Alfred said in a little childish complaint. He didn't like when anyone called him childish, especially Alphas. He had liked Kiku since day one. He was a Beta, and therefore someone who would willingly listen to Alfred's talkative rants. He was better than his first tutor anyways. That guy had scared the crap out of his adolescent self. 

"Because there is not much else to say," Kiku said gently. "You will like him. He knows not to impose on others, especially Omegas." He politely averted his gaze and picked up Alfred's papers, silently looking it over. The American had been rather behind with his lessons lately, thanks to his frequent worrying about Kirkland. 

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't like me? Lots of Alphas don't like me! What if I'm stuck marrying someone who will hate me?" Alfred whined childishly, leaning against the bark of the oak tree behind him. He just couldn't see anything that wasn't worth not worrying about.

"I hardly think so. You two will get along fine I think." Kiku said. "Have you thought of a gift to give him yet?" It was considered respectable for an Omega to give a gift to their betrothed Alpha upon marriage. Or at least, it was in Europe. He admittedly had no idea how the rest of the world worked. 

"I'm making him a coat," Alfred said bluntly. He kicked at the dirt and roots in front of him. "I don't even know if he'd like that. All I know about the guy is his name." 

"I like the idea of that. Did you make it yourself?" Kiku asked, showing interest. Alfred could never tell if that was genuine or not. His eyes were usually vacant of any emotion. It made him smile that he always cared though. 

"Well, yeah, kinda," Alfred confessed honestly. "I had my mom help with the sleeves. It's dark green. I bought all the thread for it myself." He quickly realized he was rambling again and shut himself up. That was not an easily likable trait. His Alpha would hate that, wouldn't he?

"I am sure he would like it. You needn't worry." Kiku said helpfully. 

"I only did a coat because I know the British have some respect system on that or whatever. Judgy things and stuff. It's kind of boring actually." Alfred sighed heavily. "I don't want to do this."

"I know you don't." Kiku soothed. He put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "This is for your family At least, you can help them like this."

"Yeah. I'm being kind of selfish aren't I?"  
Alfred said, smiling softly. He was immensely lucky that his pathetic excuse for an Omega personality didn't chase all of his friends away. Kiku was always there to listen to him. 

"Not at all," Kiku said. He held out his papers. "You did right on these by the way. I just think we should go back over your literature notes again."

"Aww, what??"

 

_____________________________

 

He was out on the balcony. It was a small one on the second floor. Here, if he stayed hidden behind a pair of hawthorn trees (those were the ones with the little white flowers on them, right?) He could see the front entrance of the house. Right where the gates were. Right where the carriages entered and brought in guests. 

 

Any moment now one would canter in, carrying his future husband. 

 

After so many months of worrying, of sleepless nights and fuss, he was finally going to meet him. He hadn't sleep that night. He spent the whole night awake, his mind lingering on today. 

He felt like vomiting. His stomach wasn't doing a good job of keeping down his breakfast. After a pair of servants had helped him dress up for the occasion, he had determinedly avoided his parents and hid wherever he could. He knew they would call for him once the guests were here, he just didn't care.

Dear God, they had even made him wear a tie. And a waistcoat. It was way too stuffy. His father had probably insisted on it. He always made sure to make good first impressions when it came to business about his company. Alfred could barely even remember or care what his father ran a company for. He was sure it was a bank system of sorts that spanned Europe and America. He thought anyway. 

And then he heard it. And then he saw it. A black carriage with two white horses. It appeared over the trees and quickly approached the gates. Alfred swallowed and tried to conceal himself better. If it weren't for the fact that he wasn't supposed to ruin his fancy clothes, he would probably have just climbed the darned tree. He just had to hope no one decided to admire the nice looking trees in the time of spring.

The carriage was stopped in front of the front entrance. Alfred could just barely make out the black and white uniforms of the household servants. Oh. That was his father with them. He could recognize that blond hair with greying streaks anywhere. It was almost identical to his own. Well, his hair wasn't grey yet, thank God. 

The carriage door was opened. Hm, the driver needed to lose weight, he could even tell from up here. A stocky man with flaming red hair got out. He seemed as old as his father. Perhaps he was Arthur Kirkland's father? He hoped that wasn't actually Arthur. One of his worst fears about this whole thing was that he might be stuck marrying someone years older than him. Being bound to someone who was more than twice his age for life sounded like a nightmare.

There was an exchange of words, Alfred was too far away to be able to hear any of it. Another figure stepped out of the carriage. He was younger by far.....was that him? All he could really make out was messy blond hair. Damm it, this wasn't the kind of glimpse he wanted.

"Alfred! Where are you?" Called a voice. Oh. It was his father's assistant, Toyls. He rather liked him. He was nice. Perhaps had could just stay here and keep watching them.

"Alfred! Come down and meet our guests!" Damm. Never mind then. His mother was going to get mad. It might even be a bad impression on himself to not be there to greet them. He didn't want Arthur getting any wrong ideas.

He cast one last glance at the conversation below and quickly walked back inside the house. He speedily walked past the hallways and other maids and servants and down the stairs. His stomach lept in his throat as he reached the last step to find Toyls waiting there with his mother.

"Alfred honey, where have you been? There's rubbish on your coat!" Her mother gently approached him and began to fuss over him. Alfred felt a pink glow on his cheeks as Toyls chucked behind her. 

"Mom, no one's going to care," Alfred mumbled in slight protest. He felt rather childish as his mother kept fiddling with his waistcoat.

"I only want you dressed smartly for when you meet the Kirklands." His mother said. She smiled up at her son, who was inches taller than her. "It's only sir Arthur and his father today. I hear Mr. Kirkland and his wife never got on well."

Alfred only gave an awkward laugh and swatted away his mother's hands. He'd rather not hear any drama stories about his groom to be before he even met him.  
"Does he have any siblings?" He asked suddenly, curious and only trying to ignore the growing knots in his stomach.

"Four I think, all older. You should hear the stories that your father and Mr. Kirkland tell. They don't get along at all as you and Matthew did." His mother laughed lightly at that. Alfred tried to laugh, but his throat was tight with anxiety. Oh, he could not do this!

The great big double doors of the front entrance were being opened. Alfred felt like hiding behind Toyls. Could he do that and still have Arthur's respect? No, probably not. That will just make things worse. Actually, he could not think of anything he could do right now that wouldn't make things worse. Fucking fantastic. 

He finally got his first glimpse of Arthur. His husband to be. The probably soon to be the father of his children. He couldn't hear a word his parents were saying. All hearing went numb. Was he really that scared? This was his future after all. A future he had no real control over.

He felt their eyes lock for a moment. They were startling green. Bright green. They looked like pure emeralds. They shone with emotion. And it was all directed at Alfred. There was a smile on those gentle lips. Alfred felt his cheeks heating up. 

"Oh. Great to meet you, young man. This is my son, Arthur James Kirkland." Said his father, the conversation finally tuning in on Alfred. He felt his hand shaking. The buttoned shirt was suddenly choking him. 

His mother was lightly complimenting Arthur's father in her usual flowery voice as Arthur held up his hand for the American to shake. "Hello. I believe your name was Alfred?"

Alfred swallowed and slowly took it, praying desperately for his shaking to stop. The other man was probably thinking he was over jittery. He wasn't! "Alfred Franklin Jones." He said, somehow just barely getting out his full name without stuttering. He didn't like saying his middle name, he usually only just said F. He had only figured that would be a bad idea right then. He still had no idea what Arthur was really like after all.

"Good to meet you. " Arthur said kindly. He frowned a little, apparently being able to tell how nervous the omega was. "Listen, please don't hold our arranged future as mates over me. I have no less control over it than you do. I promise I don't bite. " He smiled at Alfred.

"I wasn't!" Alfred lied childishly. Arthur's hand was rather warm, and he decided he... sort of liked it. Arthur was rather handsome actually. Messy blond hair, glowing green eyes, and a light dust of freckles. He wondered what other parts of his skin had freckles. God, his eyebrows were also huge.

"Are your eyebrows real?" He blurted out. He inwardly flinched and almost slapped a hand over his mouth. Stupid! Why did he say that?! He was trying not to make his future mate hate him and look at what he did!

Arthur seemed ready to make a retort, but then glanced at his father. He instead gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, they are real, lad. My brothers have similar ones too."

Alfred breathed in relief that he had managed not to piss off the Alpha. He would have to remember to hold his tongue. He knew he could be rather talkative, and it actually annoyed quite a few Alphas. 

"Alfred dear, why don't you show Arthur the gardens? I'm sure you two can get to know each other." His mother suggested. Alfred nearly flinched again, having forgotten that his parents were even here. His mind had completely zoned in on Arthur. Had the Alpha really taken his breath away like that?

"Y-yeah! Of course." Alfred said quickly, almost terrified of being left alone with Arthur. He actually hadn't been allowed with an Alpha alone beside his father in years. It was certainly going to be awkward for him

He silently swallowed and gestured for Arthur to follow. He determinedly avoided Arthur's gaze as if he were the death himself as he led the Brit out of the entrance and through the hallways. 

"Your house is nice," Arthur said quietly. Alfred simply nodded, trying not to look at him as he ignored the flush in his cheeks. God, he was already undermining him. He never felt this vulnerable unless he was in heat. 

"The gardens are out here," Alfred muttered quietly. He opened the door and made to hold it open for Arthur. The Alpha smiled a little and shook his head.

"No. Let me. I rather like to boast of being a gentleman." Arthur said simply. He held his hand on the door, letting Alfred go first. Fucking Christ, Alfred was going to lose it. The Alpha was......indescribably hitting all of Alfred's notes.

"I really rather like gardens. My mother used to let me help her tend to ours all the time when I was young." Arthur said. He seemed to be absorbed in looking at the rows of flower bushes and well-kept lawns. The lawns were empty, no hired gardeners or servants in sight.

"That's nice," Alfred said earnestly, trying to be polite. His mind scrambled for coherent words that wouldn't piss of the Alpha next to him. "I used to come out here all time when I was a little kid."

"I was more an indoor chap, I stayed inside and read books. I know it sounds rather silly but I do hope to be an author someday." Arthur replied. He sat down on a bench and looked up at the trees.

Alfred felt his mind rush with excitement as he sat down with Arthur. An Alpha wanting to write stories? It was mostly Betas who did that. "No. That sounds amazing actually " Alfred says, grinning for the first time. "What do you want to write about?"

Arthur seemed a little surprised Alfred cared. "Fantasy. I loved fantasy stories when I was a child. I'd like to write romance too." Arthur elaborated. "My father would rather me take over his company, but my brothers want that more than I do."

"That's really cool. I wanna read them when you're finished." Alfred said. For some reason, he wasn't so scared of Arthur anymore. He was.....nice. Arthur smelled comforting. He smelled like tea and roses and freshly printed paper. Alfred felt intoxicated with it.

"I like your scent." Alfred murmured. He flinched. Why did he say that? Why does he keep saying things without thinking? That was what Alphas got mad him for all the time. He meant it anyway. He could be here in Arthur's presence forever.

The Brit was silent for a moment. Then he gave a small smile and put his arm around Alfred. "Thank you. No one has said that to me in a long time." 

Alfred felt his whole world heat up with Arthur's warmth on him. He'd never been encased in an Alpha's arms like this before. Even if it was just one. It was so perfect. He nearly melted. 

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

 

__________________________________________

 

Ever since then Alfred let his guard down around Arthur. Arthur was a lot nicer than he had originally thought. He seemed to have a snarky attitude a lot when someone poked fun at him, but it was funny. He was patient and let Alfred talk and run off into his little rants whenever he did. Every time, Alfred was sure Arthur would get annoyed and make him stop, but he never did. Even when it was a subject that no doubt made no sense to the other, Arthur never stopped him. In fact everytime Alfred would stop talking out of embarrassment or anxiety, he would just chuckle and respond to what Alfred had said. Quite a different response than what most Alphas did, who usually just told him to shut up.

He had even liked the coat Alfred gave to him. He was wearing it right now. It matched the intensity of his eyes perfectly. He had accepted it with a small smile and a promise to wear it as much as possible.

They were walking together in the streets of London today. Their parents insisted that they go out and get to know each other often so they'll be acquainted once Alfred's heat arrived. That was still months away and Alfred felt his stomach tie knots every time he thought about it.

Arthur seemed to be almost at home in the streets of London. Alfred thought it was weird. He had always felt his American roots back in New York were more comfortable than London. Too much smoke and people and rain. 

Alfred glanced down at Arthur's hand. He had insisted like the "gentlemen" that he was to carry everything they bought, whether it was his or Alfred's. His hand on Alfred's side was still down at his side though. He wanted to hold it.....

Quite Frankly, he wanted Arthur to hold him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear and put his lips onto his. He still couldn't bring himself to do that on his own yet though. He desperately wanted to though.

Alfred swallowed and quietly looped his hand into Arthur's. He didn't care. They were going to be mates soon anyways. If he kept feeling scared about being intimate with Arthur then things would get very complicated.

Arthur seemed to react a little, but then his hand tightened around Alfred's. It felt so warm. Arthur smelled great. Alfred wanted to smell it forever. He wasn't really scared of Arthur now. The Brit wasn't like other Alphas. He gave the Omega space and didn't shame him for being weird. It was a nice change of pace.

He felt something smash into his side, and suddenly he was sent careening towards the wall to his side. He yelped and felt his left shoulder collide with the wall. 

"Oi!" Came an obviously angered voice. "Watch where you're going!" Alfred's senses came alert that an Alpha was angry at him. Fear clouded his mind as he gathered himself and sat up. A rather big looking Alpha male was glaring at him.

"Haven't your little mother taught you any manners? You're supposed to apologize for disturbing Alphas." The Alpha said angrily. He bent down and grabbed Alfred's wrist harshly. Alfred gave a frightened squeak. He should do something, he knew he should. He was frozen in fear.

Suddenly there was Arthur in between them. "Get your dirty mitts off of my Omega." He growled loudly. Alfred felt his eyes widen. He had called him his Omega. He looked intimidating and ready to tear the other Alpha apart for daring to touch Alfred. 

"He's yours?" The other Alpha said, scowling at Arthur. "I don't smell your scent on him. I don't see a mark on him either. He's untouched." It all rushed to Alfred's head that there was an argument on the verge of happening right now. A dominance challenge between Alphas. Alfred's mind scrambled for something to do. 

"We're betrothed actually," Arthur said smoothly. He seemed calm, but you could still hear every hint of anger dripping in his tone. "As far as I'm concerned, he's my Omega and I'd rather you not touch him or you'll regret it."

The other Alpha glared at Arthur for a moment, apparently deciding whether or not it was really worth a fight with another Alpha. Then he growled angrily and took his hand off Alfred's wrist. He pushed Arthur out of the way and leered at him. "Teach your Omega some respect. It won't be pretty next time." 

Alfred felt his breathing finally return. He had felt so scared. He was frightened to the point of tears. He felt so pathetic. No matter how hard he tried, he still managed to piss off other Alphas. 

"Terribly sorry about that, love. He's nothing but a stupid twat. Come on." Arthur's voice was comforting. Alfred looked up. Arthur wasn't angry anymore. He had a small smile on his face. 

Alfred swallowed and let Arthur help him to his feet. Arthur had protected him. Arthur had called him his Omega. He had claimed him as his. Alfred felt his heart rushing. No Alpha had wanted to do that for him.

"Alfred? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Arthur said. Alfred flinched and looked back at Arthur. There were such care and concern glowing in his eyes. Suddenly Alfred couldn't hold back anymore. 

He tackled Arthur in a hug and buried his face in the thick fabric of the dark green coat. It was heavy with Arthur's scent from being used by him in the weeks they had known each other. Arthur gave a grunt of surprise.

"Thank you," Alfred muttered, face flushing in embarrassment. He didn't care right then though. He just wanted Arthur to hold him. 

"Of course, love. I would be mental if I didn't help you." Arthur said gently. He wrapped his arms around Alfred. "How about we go to that pastry shop then? We've got some more time until dark. I'll buy you one. Consider it a gift."

A pastry or dessert sounded like heaven right now actually. Especially since Arthur wanted to pay for one. "Can we get the Welsh cake thingys? Those are kinda my favorite." He asked, smiling in the warmth of Arthur's coat.

Arthur only chuckled and ruffled Alfred's hair a bit. "Of course." He said. 

 

__________________________________________

 

It was less than three months until Alfred's next heat. Less than three months until they were expected to mate and become bonded to each other for life. Alfred was nervous.

He had gotten over the initial shock now. Well, more enough to recognize the lingering arousal pooling in his stomach whenever he was near Arthur. He hadn't prepared to be this taken away by the Alpha. Now he wasn't sure what to do.

He wanted to advance on Arthur. Rather, he wanted Arthur to advance on him, but he was terrified. He had spent his life as an Omega being cast off by Alphas, not liked for his uncharacteristic Omega nature. Arthur had been the first Alpha in a while who didn't just barely tolerate him or hate him. 

Now he was betrothed to the nicest Alpha he had met in a while, and he was still scared shitless. Just pathetic, really.

He didn't want to be scared anymore though. He sort of wanted Arthur to......something. Really, he had been imagining for days on end what Arthur's lips felt like or tasted like. He wanted to just pluck his own on Arthur's and find out. 

He found Arthur out in the garden today. He was settled behind a tree, reading. It was late May now, and the trees were shedding flowers away in preparation for June. Alfred thought Arthur looked at peace there as he approached him.

"Hey, Artie?" Alfred said bluntly, stuffing his hands into his trousers pockets. "Can I sit with you?" He was never sure if Arthur tolerated the nickname, but he liked the freedom to call the Brit what he wanted. Most Alphas didn't like that.

"Of course, love," Arthur said, not taking his eyes off his book. Alfred nodded slowly and took a seat in the fold of the trunk next to the Brit. He felt his stomach immediately twist once he felt Arthur's warmth. He loved it.....

"H-hey Arthur?" Alfred mumbled. God, he sounded like a pathetic idiot. How did Arthur tolerate him? 

"Yes?" Arthur said, looking up from his book. There was a visual concern in his eyes, and quite honestly, it was the most perfect thing Alfred had the pleasure of seeing.

"C-can....can I cuddle?" Alfred said quietly, blushing as he said so. As much as he hated it, he sounded like such an Omega stereotype right now. Was it normal for Omegas to suddenly ask to cuddle?

Arthur looked a little taken aback, then he turned his head. "Of course." He said quietly. Alfred gave a noise of content and snuggled into Arthur's shoulder. He had just taken a gamble, but it was quite worth it.

"What are you reading?" Alfred asked out of interest. Might as well make conversation and drive away from the fact that an Alpha was so close and driving his hormones insane.

"It's a mystery novel," Arthur said with a certain fondness. "A murder took place at a grand event and a detective and his assistant are trying to sort out who did it." Arthur seemed to enjoy talking about books, Alfred could pick it up off of his scent. Alphas were better at picking up emotions from scent than he was though.

"That's nice," Alfred said quietly. He nuzzled his face into Arthur's shirt, enjoying the fray of the Alpha's scent. He was quite lucky to have ended up with an Alpha who didn't mind his habits and such. Not nearly as much as others. 

Now to say Arthur never got mad at him was an easy understatement. Arthur got annoyed all the time, but he never yelled at Alfred. He never crossed the line. He never advanced on him without Alfred's consent. Therefore, they had only gone so far as hand-holding and hugging. He wanted that to change.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred said warily. He waited until he realized he had Arthur's full attention. He inhaled. "Why don't you ever get mad at me?"

Arthur frowned and closed his book. "Because you don't really deserve that? Why would I need to get angry with you?"Alfred buried his face deeper into Arthur's arm. 

"Because that's what all the other Alphas do. They say I need to learn respect and stop running my mouth or something. They always yell at me, tell me i'm stupid or ignorant or something. You....don't do that." Alfred elaborated quietly. There was one that he remembered bullied him quite harshly. Alfred was actually scared to death of him. He was Russian and scared everyone.

Arthur was quiet for a moment. He then closed his book and wrapped an arm around Alfred. A hand found his face. "Alfred." He said. There was a seriousness in his voice. Alfred was almost scared. "Look at me." Alfred only buried his face deeper into Arthur's shirt. There was a small chuckle from Arthur. "I'm not going to bite."

Alfred swallowed and moved away from Arthur. It was hard to look Arthur in the eyes, those green orbs sent arousal and all kinds of emotions sparking. He did anyway.

"Alfred. Those other Alphas are wrong about you. They don't know anything about you. I like you because you're bright and kind and enthusiastic. You're one of the nicest people I ever met actually." There was a hand on his cheek, Alfred registered, and it felt unexplainablly amazing. 

"I-i'm not...." Alfred muttered, his cheeks ablaze. He had not been expecting that flurry of admiration. "Do you really think that I'm....?" He stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Yes. I do. I wish you'd let me show that to you." Arthur said. He smiled sadly. "Honestly love, you seem quite terrified of me." Alfred swallowed, a little, realizing he really had been a little terrified of Arthur.

"I-i'm sorry," Alfred said softly, afraid Arthur was mad at him. "I always thought you would....."

"That I would what?"

"T-that you might yell at me or something." Alfred finished quietly. He liked looking Arthur in the eyes, but the intensity of it all was starting to get down on the Omega. 

"You know well by now that I would never," Arthur said softly. He slowly extended a hand and cupped Alfred's cheek, warmth radiating from his hand. "I promise. I won't hurt you, you need not be afraid of me. I only ask that you trust me from now on." 

Alfred slowly nodded, completely aroused and immersed in Arthur's hold. Honestly, it was about time he did. His heat was soon after all, and they were expected to mate. Better to be prepared and all. It really had been the first time Alfred was less than inches away from Arthur's. He wanted......

He leaned forward swiftly and planted his lips on Arthur's, screwing his eyes shut as he did so. He was met with a burst of sensation and emotion. He had never kissed anyone before. It was warm. Arthur tasted like tea leaves and sweetness. The Alpha moved in surprise but seemed to melt into the kiss after a second. After moments of moving lips and arousal, Arthur broke off. There was a lingering smile.

 

 

"Thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Want to conversate with the author, aka me? You can make requests about fics you want me to write, or just chat with me. Don't be shy, I don't bite!  
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
